Songfics by Pairings
by mt14
Summary: A bunch of songfics including numerous pairings! I do not own anything. Includes Hayley and Elijah although they are from the Originals. I love them too much to not include them! Review a song of any genre and pairing that you would like to see! Thanks your reads, reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly appreciated, loves. RIP Damon Salvatore /3 come back to us!


Hey! Since I ended NSSP, I decided to go on to my favorite show, The Vampire Diaries/ The Originals. I am going to do song one-shots featuring my favorite couples:

KlausxCaroline (Most will be about them!)

DamonxElena

MattxRebekah

JeremyxBonnie

HayleyxElijah (I know they are from the Originals but sorry! I love them too much to not!

Comment a song you would like me to do and do not forget to review! Your reviews are what keep me writing! :)

First One: Why You Wanna By Jana Kramer

Pairing: Caroline and Klaus

POV: Caroline

Description: Caroline runs into her ex, Klaus. She was still in love with him.

* * *

It was Elena's birthday today, so for a treat they went to the Mystic Grill. Caroline looked stunning. She was wearing black miss-me jeans and a sparkly tank top. It was his favorite outfit. Klaus had left her a month earlier, having to leave to New Orleans to finish business. He told her that she couldn't come with him, because she was 'only his little entertainment for the year.' This broke Caroline.

Caroline was actually having fun for the first time in a month, that is until Elena pointed out someone that she thought had left a month ago for New Orleans. "Out of all of the places in this little town, he just _had _to come walking in here and sit down." Elena said annoyed. "Yeah. He hurt you. He has _no _right. Caroline was hiding behind the drink menu, and her face turned bright red. "I hope he doesn't see me!" She said. Caroline had tried to get Klaus out of her mind for a month, and she had been successful for five minutes at the bar.

"Oh no, Care. He's coming over here." Bonnie said. Caroline looked over at him. He was wearing his Henley she had bought him that brought attention to his really hot body. Caroline daydreamed about it, and he caught her stare. She turned around, and her face turned bright red. "Why Caroline, you look quite ravishing." A familiar accent remarked. She turned around. "Yeah well you don't look so bad yourself." She said, but the annoyance was written all over her face. "I've missed you, love, maybe we should catch up sometime." He said with his signature smirk.

Not the _love _again. He _knew _that melted her soul. She just sat there, and bit her lip. She stood up, and excused herself to go have a chat with Klaus. As she was telling her friends that, she turned around. He moved in for a hug. Caroline's heart was racing, and her mind was coming unloose. His smell overwhelmed her nostrils, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Being in his arms again was comforting.

They talked about what he did in New Orleans, but all Caroline could think about was his eyes. She had missed them. They were always a warm blue around her, and they were full of his humanity. He had to go deal with Marcel, for he was ruining the city. "So what have you been up to, sweetheart?" He asked. Why couldn't he be like an normal mean ex. Then she could remember that he left her. "Oh you know... stuff..." She trailed off. He smiled. "What kind of stuff love? Do I need to kill anyone?" He joked, and flashed his signature smirk. Caroline was melting more and more by the second.

"Leave me alone, Klaus! You left me, and I was only your toy for a year! I never even said I had feelings for you, but they just creeped up on me because of your sexy accent and your pet names and your eyes..." Caroline trailed, because she hadn't meant to say that outloud, "and you know what is sad Klaus? You left me the day that I _knew _I was in love with you!" Caroline finished screaming. She ran back to the bar with the girls, and ordered bourbon. She needed more than this to get over tonight. Klaus just stood that in shock all the way across the bar. Bonnie and Elena scowled at him. Then and there, Caroline broke. She couldn't take it anymore. She finished her bourbon, and layed her head down on the table. She sobbed. Her friends tried to take her home, but she wouldn't budge. They left without her. _Some friends _Caroline thought. Come closing time, Caroline had drank a lot of bourbon, and it was just her and Klaus left in the bar.

He walked towards her, and Caroline felt a familiar and comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around. "What?" She shot at Klaus. "I am truly sorry, love. I didn't mean what I said. You couldn't come with me, because Marcel is far to dangerous for me to reveal my weakness to him. I truly love you Caroline, and I do not know what I would do without you. You are my humanity, my light, and I would die if it weren't for you." He said. Caroline had never heard Klaus talk like that. "I love you too, Nik," he smiled when he heard his pet name for Caroline, "I haven't stopped thinking about you all month." She said. Finally, his lips crashed on hers. Their lips danced together, and they found bliss for the first time in a month. "Caroline, would you do me the honor of being my date to the ball tomorrow?" Klaus asked. "Always, Nik, always." Caroline said smiling.

The ball came so quickly, and Caroline was finally ready. She wore a dark royal blue dress that had a little bit of sequins on the bust. The rest was silk and flowy. Her hair was twisted back, and pulled into an advanced bun. Her makeup was very light. As she emerged down the stairs, Klaus' eyes lit up. She smiled, and walked towards him. "Love, your looks astonish me every day, and every time I see you, I fall in love all over again." Klaus said. They kissed again, and it was so full of passion it scared Caroline. "I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson. Always." Caroline said. "As I love you more than you can ever dream, Mrs. Caroline Forbes." Klaus said smiling. The ball was interesting. Her friends were disappointed in her for making it official with Klaus, but at the same time, she was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. Niklaus Mikaelson was the one for her, whether he had left her momentarily or not.

* * *

So this is not the best one ever, but I promise they will get longer and better with more practice. Please comment songs! I will try to post very frequently, but your support will help _so much! _Also, I only have a few songs that I kind of have a small idea for, so comment any song any genre and any pairing that is listed above! I will try make it happen. You have my word ;). I can't wait till the new season of TVD/ The Originals! I HOPE DAMON ISN'T REALLY DEAD! :'(

Bye Bye! Love you guys!

xxx,

Mckenzie


End file.
